Together Forever?
by zombeh-kitties
Summary: She was 10 when she first fell in love. He moved away, and he too loved her. 6 years later, now a teenager, Sakura swears she's seen the new boy somewhere... REVISED. BEING UPDATED AS WE SPEAK. R&R Rated M just to be safe. Nothing bad, just language!
1. Teddies and Cherry Blossoms

So here I am at the age of 17. Almost 6 years later and I decide to update and create a more powerful story. I love the concept of the Naruto Universe in high school!

So let us begin!

**Disclaimer**: Uh….Do I still do these? Well just in case, I don't own Naruto.

**Together Forever?**

_The little girl reached out for a small pink flower growing on the lawn of her house. The flower resembled the small locks surrounding the ten year olds face. Her emerald eyes glazed over with a saddened look as the flower was blown away from her hand._

_Why was everything always taken from her?_

_She heard the sound of a truck, beeping through her neighborhood. It was a moving truck._

_She heard a woman yell out to her sons "Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun! Hurry up and get all your things together, the truck has arrived!"_

_Sakura rushed to her neighbor's yard, holding onto a necklace that clung around her neck. It was a small golden pendant with a pink cherry blossom inscribed into the front._

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" The woman's dark eyes looked over to the small girl who was running towards her door._

_"Sakura-chan! Don't run so fast or you'll hurt yourself!" She gently grabbed the little girls arm as she tripped over her own two feet._

_Her eyes began to well up with tears as she saw men start to take furniture into the truck._

_"Mikoto-san! Please don't go! Please stay! Please!" The woman looked at the little girl with sympathy taking over her eyes. Her long black hair swayed as a wind came over the two. She was indeed a beauty, her dark coal eyes turned to the front door of her house._

_Sasuke walked out with a small black bag bearing their clan's symbol, a fan. He was wearing a black shirt and small khaki shorts, his pointy hair gently swaying in the autumn weather. He saw the small pink haired girl crying in the arms of his mother._

_"Sakura-chan?" He walked over to the girl and gently touched her shaking shoulder. Her tear filled eyes looked up with surprise. He gently started to wrap his arms around the girl his age and her arms locked themselves around his neck._

_"S-Sasuke-kun! D-don't go! Please stay!" The boy looked at the girl with sadness rolling over his coal eyes, just like his mother._

_"Please don't cry….you know I hate it." He wiped her tears away and brought his bag to the ground. He began to rummage through the bag until he found what he was looking for._

_He found a little bear wearing a small black shirt that was also bearing the Uchiha fan._

_"Here, keep it as a memory. You can sleep with it or hold it when you miss me." The little girl had a small smile finally appear on her lips._

_"Sasuke! This is so cute…" She got on her tippy toes and gave him a small peck on his cheek._

_"Arigatou…" Sasuke's face grew pink as she hugged the bear. Sakura took off the necklace around her neck and put it in the boys face._

_"Take it….as a memory, too!" He smirked and took the golden pendant._

_"I'll take good care of it, and when I come back I'll finally make you mine." He took her into his small arms as the girl began to turn red._

_"Etou….Sasuke…I…I love you." The girl looked to the floor as Sasuke reached down to kiss her forehead._

_"I love you too." Sasuke began to walk off to the truck that awaited him on the road. He looked back and smiled. Sakura waved, her other hand holding on tightly to the bear._

_"I'll be back one day, I promise."_

_I know you'll be back…._

6 Years Later

**Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone!**

"Urgh…wwwhhhaaa?"

Sakura, now 16, reached over to her ringing phone. Her eyes fluttering open as she began to notice that her friend's voice was now her ringtone.

"Wha…fuuu…Tenten! You hoe ass…." She picked up the cracked phone and touched the answer key.

"Hello...?" Her friend had just woken her up from her dreams of attaining the love of her life, Vic Fuentes lead singer of Pierce the Veil.

"Sakura...you have 15 minutes to get your ass in my room!"From the sound of the voice it would be Tenten.

"Oh...fuu...Practice...today... Woops."Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped her phone on her bed as she prepared some clothes for the day.

"Woops?...Woops?...All you say is WOOPS?! Well let me tell you something Sakura! How would you feel if I stuck my-"

Sakura ended the phone call between her and her crazed friend. No need for the violence now.

She headed for the restroom, some flower print shorts and a Nirvana shirt in her hands. She was going to have to feel the wrath of Tenten in a few minutes...

Meanwhile

Ino,Hinata and Temari rolled their eyes as Tenten began to throw pillows at her phone.

"THIS FUCKING BITCH! SHE HUNG UP ON ME!"

Hinata smiled as she tried to calm Tenten down.

"Tenten-chan...please...calm down!"

15 Minutes Later

Sakura came out of the bathroom all ready to go. She gently brushed her newly dry hair as she looked around for her black vans. Once her shoes were on Sakura ran down stairs only to hear her phone ring once more.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'll be there!" Sakura said into the phone.

"15 MINUTES HAVE ALREADY FUC-" Sakura once again hung up on her friend as she started to get into her small green buggy.

What a hectic day this was going to be. She could already hear her friend yelling at her as she entered the room.

Fun.

* * *

Hm...*pats self on back* Not bad...not bad...

I will hopefully get back into the writing world mah lads! I will try to update at least every two days :3

**Chapter 2 Preview**

"So my parents said we were gonna get new neighbors...and guess what..." she began to smirk "they're filthy rich."

Sakura took a sprite from the fridge and looked at the giant mansion across the street. Someone with a lot of money would live there.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked as she put the cupcake batter into the cups. Her face got red as she dropped some red velvet on the floor.

"Some family named the Uchihas...ever heard of them?" Sakura twitched. That name...so familiar...


	2. Guitars and Rich Families

Here I am with chapter numero two! :D I'm so excited to continue this ^_^

Lets hope this chapter goes good though _ I needed to do a filler...

**Disclaimer**: Dear whomever, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura ran up to Tenten's house, ready for what was going to blow up in her face on the other side.

'Mkay…keep calm Sakura. Keep calm.'

She rang the door bell and waited a while. Her first instinct was to run when she heard someone running down the stairs but Sakura decided it would be too troublesome to even run.

"Great now I sound like Shikamaru…" she said under her breath.

The door bust open and out came a furious Tenten.

"Saaaaaakura!" She said in a crazed voice.

Hinata came running behind her, her eyes bewildered at the possessed Tenten.

"Tenten…please calm down…" Sakura walked by a fuming Tenten and made her way up the stairs.

"Hey….practice!" she yelled, and ran up the stairs.

Tenten's eyes widened. How dare she walk by without saying sorry!?

* * *

Some time had passed and everyone had managed to calm Tenten down. Their next concert was in a few days and she wanted it to be down perfectly.

"Should we play All I Wanted as our last song or Starlight?" Ino, Sakura's blonde best friend, let out a sigh. How much she hated All I Wanted….it was their most depressing song ever!

"Nah, we should play Starlight!" Temari, the dark blonde drummer, piped in. "We hardly ever do anyways and that's like my favorite song."

Sakura was too busy tuning her guitar to even notice what the girls were talking about. She heard her stomach growl and immediately ran to Tenten's kitchen.

She looked around the extremely Asian house. Tenten was of Chinese decent thus all the red and black and golden dragons adorning the walls of her living room. Sakura opened the fridge to see some sodas and some untouched cupcake batter.

"GUYSSSS! LETS MAKE CUPCAKES!" Sakura yelled and down came all the girls, cupcakes were a girls best friends.

Hinata began to prepare the cupcake cups and Ino started to preheat the oven.

Tenten took out some icing from the cupboard.

"So my parents said we were gonna get new neighbors...and guess what..." she began to smirk "they're filthy rich."

Sakura took a sprite from the fridge and looked at the giant mansion across the street. Someone with a lot of money would live there.

"Who are they?" Hinata asked as she put the cupcake batter into the cups. Her face got red as she dropped some red velvet on the floor.

"Some family named the Uchihas...ever heard of them?" Sakura twitched. That name...so familiar...

Sakura looked out the window, the house was huge. It was a three story house covered in dark grey bricks, a tall metal gate adorning the outside. There was a small courtyard visible on the outside with sakura trees on every corner. It was beautiful.

"Do you know when they're moving in?" asked Sakura keeping her eyes on the house.

"Mmmm...My mom said like around next week. They have two sons and I think they're gonna go to school with us!" Ino's eyes brightened up.

"Are they hot?!" Ino asked, she was boy crazy. She couldn't keep up with all the hot guys at school, although she had a boyfriend of two years who was the one and only lazy Shikamaru.

"How should I know?!" Tenten wacked Ino across the head "Besides you have a boyfriend, woman!"

Ino glared at Tenten and shrugged, "Some eye candy wouldn't hurt!"

Sakura laughed. Her friends were so weird sometimes. She kept her eyes on the house.

_'Uchiha...Uchiha...it's so familiar...'_

* * *

Short but I want to get to the story already!

Next chapter Sasuke should be coming in and it should be from his point of view :D

Well later, here's a preview!

**Chapter 3 Preview**

"Sasuke-kun! Sweetie, can you take my purse out of your fathers car please?" Sasuke grunted and yelled an okay as he headed out the door. He didn't want to be in that house at all.

As he walked out he saw a flash of pink hair running across the street, a chihuahua barking at the girl.

"S-stop it! FUCK OFF! FUCKKKKK" the girl yelled as the dog clamped onto her leg.

'What...in..the...' Sasuke walked over to the gate as he saw the girl wince as the dog yapped and ran off.

"Fucking dog...fucking chihuahua..." She looked at the bite on her leg and sulked. It was small but it was producing a lot of blood.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and the girl looked up through the gate. Her emerald eyes filled with small tears.


	3. Chihuahas and First Meetings

Hey guys sorry for the late ass update /: school and work got in the way but now it's summer and I just graduated high school woo! I heard the news though! Sasuke-kun is back! Well lets continue this story, ne?

* * *

It was a nice Sunday, the birds were chirping, the wind was crisp. It was nice way to start off the fall season.

A large truck could be seen from a distance followed by a shiny black car. In the back seat of that car a boy with black eyes stared at the trees swaying, their orange leaves falling as a sign that it was indeed fall.

He sighed and turned the music on his phone louder, almost to the point where the bass to the music playing could be heard from his headphones. He really didn't want to move.

"Sasuke, look our home!" Sasuke flinched, why did they have to move? He had barely stared his sophomore year of high school and was finally making friends.

The car pulled into the driveway of his new home...or more like mansion.

Sasuke jumped out of the back of the car, he gazed at image before him and felt a knot in his stomach. He suddenly felt a hand on his head, he looked up to see his older brother Itachi.

"You okay, little shit?" Sasuke sighed and shrugged his hand off.

"It's whatever..." Itachi smacked his head and laughed as he walked off into the new house...er mansion. Sasuke flinched as he felt the late pain from the hit.

Sasuke then walked into the house and looked around, it was already furnished with some old furniture his family left behind from when they lived there a few years back.

Sasuke put his hand to his head, to this day he still couldn't remember much from those years, it was like his brain permanently deleted all memory of his time in Konoha.

He walked up the stairs and headed to his room. He opened the door to see his furniture had already been put in its place.

_'Well might as well start putting some life into this damn room...'_ he thought.

He started to put posters up on his walls and then pulled out his guitar from its case. It was a blue Ibanez electric guitar with an Uchiha fan on the neck. He sat down and started to strum a few chords, slowly getting lost into his music.

Although he was far from what he called home, his music would take him back.

* * *

Sakura looked outside her window, she saw moving trucks driving off. Her eyes gazed with curiosity as it was a sign that the new family TenTen had told her about had finally moved in.

"Welp I think it's time I went for a jog, don't cha think Bono?" Sakura looked at her brown fat cat, he looked up and meowed and then wobbled off her bed.

Sakura sighed and laughed as she got up from her bed, it looked like Bono needed to start jogging as well.

She went into her closet and pulled on some black running shorts, a black sports bra and her white Nike's. She pulled her long pink hair back into a ponytail and pulled out her ipod.

She made her way downstairs and was sure to grab a bottle of water. As she made her way outside, she looked up to see the sky was glowing pink and orange.

Sakura began to jog towards the direction of TenTen's house, it wouldn't be so bad if she caught a glimpse of the new family, right?

* * *

Raven hair made its way down the stairs, Sasuke headed towards the kitchen of his home. He couldn't help but feel angry. He surely did not want to be in that house, in that town, in that kitchen. He wanted to be back in his old town playing his guitar with his friends. But no, his Mother decided it would be for the best for him to finish up high school at his childhood home.

Sasuke pulled out a soda from the fridge only to be stopped by his mother calling out to him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sweetie, can you take my purse out of your fathers car please?" Sasuke grunted and yelled an okay as he put his soda down and headed out the door. He didn't want to be in that house at all.

As he walked out he saw a flash of pink hair running across the street, a chihuahua barking at the girl.

"S-stop it! FUCK OFF! FUCKKKKK" the girl yelled as the dog clamped onto her leg.

'What...in..the...' Sasuke walked over to the gate as he saw the girl wince as the dog yapped and ran off.

"Fucking dog...fucking chihuahua..." She looked at the bite on her leg and sulked. It was small but it was producing a lot of blood.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and the girl looked up through the gate. Her emerald eyes filled with small tears.

Sasuke held back a gasp as her eyes bore into his. His stomach burned and for some odd reason it felt like he had seen those eyes before.

The girl's eyes widened and she instantly jumped up. She started to brush off dirt from her shorts and her cheeks turned red.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm so sorry for bothering you!" the girl said as she fumbled with the ends of her shorts. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her, she was in short shorts and a sports bra, her body showing off. Surely a girl like her shouldn't be running around so bare.

"Hn...you should probably go home." Sasuke turned away, he didn't want her to see his face flush. She was beautiful, there was no denying it.

The girl awkwardly stood in front of him but then shook her head.

"Well uhm I think I'll be going now! Uhm...welcome to the neighborhood? I guess..." She turned off and started to jog away but then stopped.

"By the way, my name is Sakura Haruno!" She then began to make her way back home.

Sasuke turned and saw her petite figure fade away, he sighed. She seemed familiar and she was very beautiful, the last thing to pop into his head were those damn green eyes.

He heard a scream and turned back to see the dog chasing the girl down again. He chuckled and shrugged as there was nothing he could do. He went to his father's car and took his mother's purse into his hands and went back into his house.

His house. He scoffed. It was something he would have to get used to.

* * *

Ugh you guys I suck at this...and my laptop sucks too. Well I'll try my hardest to make these chapters more entertaining. Help me out you guys!

**Chapter 4 Preview**

Sakura made her way into her first period class. She has some weird computer class and she was failing, bad. She sat in her assigned seat which was by the window and she watched as everyone poured in. How much she hated high school. She groaned and put her head on the desk.

The bell rang signaling the start of class, her obese teacher got up and called the class to pay attention.

"Ah...Keeeeedz, we have a new addition to our wonderful family! Please, please, give a warm welcome to Sasuke Uchiha." A boy with raven hair walked in and the girls in the class instantly began to squeal while the boys scoffed. His hands were buried in his pockets and his eyes held a bored look.

Sakura looked up to meet with onyx eyes, her heart thumped, her face flushed.

"Yo." He waved at her and instantly Sakura felt the eyes of all the other girls bearing holes into her.

_'Ai...just my luck...'_


	4. School and Familiar Faces

Okay, so I'm back and I'm getting used to this laptop a bit. Well anyways, I'm getting a little more inspiration from my time in high school, so this story will have bits from memories of when I was in school. Well, lets go on ahead!

* * *

It was October 1st, it was the beginning of one of Sakura's favorite seasons: fall. Sakura sighed as she walked from her car, she glared at the school in front of her. She looked at the sign in front of the school.

"Konoha Senior High School: Where excellence is expected." Sakura rolled her eyes. Excellence. Yeah right, her school had a lot more pot heads and dumb fucks than she could count.

She walked through the front doors of her school only to see a flood of green. Her school had a uniform, it wasn't that bad but still she wished she could wear whatever she wanted. The only good part about her school was the fact that they let the students add their own personal touch to the uniform just as long as they wore jeans and a green polo.

Sakura was wearing a green polo with some ripped up skinnies, she had a black hoodie on and some grey converse with black shoelaces. Her hair was straightened and she had a black bandana around her head.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to glare at her overly excited friend. His messy blonde hair bounced as he threw himself on her. He had an earring on his left ear and had a guitar case hanging from his arm.

"What do you want, faggot?" Sakura glared at him as he stepped away from her. Naruto frowned and started to whine.

"I just wanted say hi! I haven't seen you all weekend!" Sakura laughed and wacked him on the head.

"Good. Lets keep it that way." She then started to walk off to her first period class, Naruto whining behind her.

Sakura made her way into her first period class. She has some weird computer class and she was failing, bad. She sat in her assigned seat which was by the window and she watched as everyone poured in. How much she hated high school. She groaned and put her head on the desk.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the start of class, her obese teacher got up and called the class to pay attention.

"Ah...Keeeeedz, we have a new addition to our wonderful family! Please, please, give a warm welcome to Sasuke Uchiha." A boy with raven hair walked in and the girls in the class instantly began to squeal while the boys scoffed. His hands were buried in his pockets and his eyes held a bored look.

Sakura looked up to meet with onyx eyes, her heart thumped, her face flushed.

"Yo." He waved at her and instantly Sakura felt the eyes of all the other girls bearing holes into her.

_'Ai...just my luck...'_

"Well, Haruno-san it seems you and Uchiha know each other very well. So I'm expecting you to show him around!" Sakura's eyes widened and she felt the glares getting more intense.

Sasuke made his way next to Sakura and sat in the empty desk next to her. She froze and stopped breathing, each glare she recieved getting harder and harder.

A girl with long dark hair and brown eyes made her way to the front, she put one hand on Sasuke's arm and began to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, hi my name is Mistuki Watanabe. Why don't you ditch this pink haired freak and come with me?" She winked at him and began to caress his arm.

Sasuke then threw her hand back and leaned back in his chair, Mitsuki stared ahead still smirking.

"I'm fine." He said and he began to rummage through his bag.

"Suit yourself." She said and walked off, still smiling.

Sakura looked at Mitsuki, she was the ,excuse my language, but she was the class whore. She slept around with everyone and anyone who was deemed popular. She was small, petite and had a fiery attitude. Anything that came in her way, she manipulated others to get rid of.

Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long year, a very long year.

As the teacher began the lecture Sakura noticed two dark eyes staring at her. She looked up, her emerald eyes meeting black eyes. She shivered.

Sasuke smirked and then looked ahead.

_'I swear...he looks...familiar..'_ Sakura shrugged and began to take notes. She was already failing this class, now she knew she was really going to fail with Sasuke by her.

* * *

Welp,I liked this chapter. Lets hope the rest are just as good!

**Chapter 5 Preview**

Sakura was out in the courtyard of the school, it was lunch time and she didn't really eat. She turned to see Sasuke trailing behind her, almost ever girl turned to drool at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards her, a cup of ramen in his hands.

"Ne, Sakura-chan who's that weird emo looking kid with you?!" Sakura fought back a giggle as she heard Sasuke choke on his green tea.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I wouldn't call me emo with your dumb face." Sasuke stuck his hand out at Naruto. Naruto stared at his hand and then at his face. He took his hand and smiled from ear to ear.

"Heh...Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke smirked.

"You seem to be an idiot." Sakura chuckled as Naruto grimaced.

"And you seem to be a bastard." Sasuke's smirk grew. This was going to be a lovely friendship.


	5. Lunch and New Faces

Hm...Hi there! Yeah yeah lets get on with this story I wanna get to the main points!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:NARUTO ISNT MINE!

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, all the kids in the classroom started to get up, the noise levels getting higher with the sound of laughter and screaming.

Sakura sighed as she turned to see Sasuke asleep on his desk.

_'Great'_ she thought as she swung her bag onto her arm. _'Get the fuck up'_

As if he had heard her thoughts, Sasuke's eyes opened. He yawned a bit, his hair falling into his eyes. Sakura blushed, he looked...adorable? She quickly looked away and began to talk.

"Uhm come on lets go to lunch..." Sasuked grunted a small 'okay' and then followed Sakura to the courtyard of the school.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke trailing behind her, almost every girl turned to drool at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned to see Naruto running towards her, a cup of ramen in his hands.

"Ne, Sakura-chan who's that weird emo looking kid with you?!" Sakura fought back a giggle as she heard Sasuke choke on his green tea.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. I wouldn't call me emo with your dumb face." Sasuke stuck his hand out at Naruto. Naruto stared at his hand and then at his face. He took his hand and smiled from ear to ear.

"Heh...Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke smirked.

"You seem to be an idiot." Sakura chuckled as Naruto grimaced.

"And you seem to be a bastard." Sasuke's smirk grew. This was going to be a lovely friendship.

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to make her way towards a cherry blossom tree, there was a picnic table under it. She sat down and started to take out her lunch. She felt her stomach grumble as she took out her green tea.

'Ugh...why am I hungry.." Sakura shook her head and opened her can.

"Oi...so Sasuke...what brings you here?" Naruto asked, a noodle hanging from his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped his drink.

"My family wanted to move back, apparently this is our old home, even though I have no memory of it." Naruto slurped his ramen and chuckled.

"The fuck, you have amnesia or something?" Sasuke glared at Naruto then sighed.

"Nah...I just block out unneccesary shit.." Sakura flinched, she didn't really know why though. She sighed and ran a hand through her pink locks, she turned to see five figures walking towards the group. Sakura smiled and started to wave.

"GUYYYYSSSSS! OVER HERE!"

It was the girls plus Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura felt her face warm up as Neji took a seat next to her.

You see, Sakura had her eye on the white eyed boy since she was 14. The way he looked when he played the drums made her swoon. His rare smile made her heart beat and sometimes Sakura would see him alone in the courtyard, singing softly. Yup, Sakura had it bad.

Sakura felt eyes staring at her and looked up to meet with Sasuke's eyes once again. She felt her heart thump the same way it did for Neji. Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds and turned his attention to the girls in front of him.

"Hm...so you're my new neighbor, huh?" Tenten snickered while she ate her Snicker (teehee:3)

"You're pretty cute...but not as cute as this fucker right here!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru by his ear, his spiked ponytail swaying side by side.

"Can you please let go?" Shikamaru struggled with Ino's hand and tried to get her off. You see they're dating...

Sakura giggled a bit and then turned to Sasuke, a bored expression covering his face.

"Sasuke this is my best friend Ino and Tenten." Sakura pointed at the white eyed girl sitting next to Neji.

"And that's Hinata, Neji's cousin." Sasuke nodded, taking in every bit of the new information he recieved.

"So, where's Temari?" Sakura asked, Ino took her hands off of Shikamaru and looked around.

"Oh yeah she said she was going to go to tutorials with Tan-sensei. Apparently she's failing bad! Heh!" Sakura replied with a small 'oh.' Tenten then started to speak again.

"So, Sakura I was looking over our setlist for the concert next week and I thought we should play at least one acoustic song. Don't you think?" Sakura smiled, she loved playing acoustic songs!

Sasuke looked at everyone puzzled, Naruto caught this and laughed.

"Ne, you confused Sasuke? Well, let me explain, these girls here including the missing Temari are all in a band called uhm...what are you guys called again?" Naruto scratched his head, slightly laughing.

Tenten closed her eyes, twitching at Naruto's stupidity.

"We're called Hardly Breathing, and I play the bass! Sakura plays leading guitar and vocals, Hinata plays rhthym guitar, Ino plays drums and Temari, well she's our "manager"." Tenten smacked Naruto when she was done. "And this dumbass here is also in a band with Shikamaru and Neji. They're called-" Tenten was cut off by Naruto's screaming.

"WE ARE 'FAR FROM AWAKE' AND WE CAME TO FUCK SHIT-WAAAHFHEFOAE" Tenten was hovering over Naruto who was now on the floor. People passing by observed as the brown haired girl punched the blonde boy over and over again.

Sasuke looked at Neji, "So you guys play any concerts?" Neji frowned.

"We don't really have a vocalist or lead guitarist. We tried using Naruto but...lets just say our neighbors called the cops saying someone was killing a cat...and Shikamaru tried but he's just so fucking monotone." Shikamaru's head perked up and he glared at Neji.

"Hey at least I don't sing like I have a stick up my ass! Neji is so off key, but not as bad as Naruto...man..." Naruto jumped up from the ground, Tenten was done pulverizing the poor boy and was now joining in with the group.

"I sing like a beautiful bird, thank you!" Naruto chiped in.

"Yeah...a beautiful bird who got hit by a truck." Shikamaru scoffed, everyone burst out laughing while Naruto sulked.

"So Uchiha, what about you? Have any talents?" Sasuke stiffened and sighed.

"Yeah...I guess... I play the guitar and I guess you can say I sing." The boys instantly looked at each other and then they all looked at Sasuke.

"So...Sasuke...wanna try out for the spot in our band?" Sasuke was quiet for a moment but then looked at the guys.

"When and where?" Shikamaru and Naruto grinned while Neji nodded his head in approval.

"Tomorrow! Hyuga's place! After school!" The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone got up and said their goodbyes. The only people left were Sakura and Sasuke.

"So ready to go to your next class?" Sasuke got up and walked ahead Sakura.

"Hmph...I guess so." They started to walk towards doors, but were stopped as Sakura heard her name. Neji came up to Sakura, holding out a cd.

"I forgot...here's the cd you let me borrow. You were right, cool band. Thanks." He held his hand up as a sign of his goodbye and headed the other direction. Sakura blushed and looked down at the cd.

_'Kya...he's so cute...if only..'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut short as she heard someone chuckle. She looked to see Sasuke smirking, agh that damn smirk!

Sakura glared at him and flipped her short hair.

"Lets go!" Sakura said and began to walk.

"Hah...okay Mrs. Hyuga." Sakura turned beet red and was debating whether or not to hit Sasuke. As she turned around to start yelling she saw that he was already ahead of her.

"Hm. Too slow." Sasuke chuckled once more before he walked towards the door to his next class.

"See you later, Pinky." Sakura glared at Sasuke, who said he could call her that?!

"Who said you could call me that!" Sasuke grinned as he walked into class.

Sakura turned around and made her way towards her class which was just two doors down from Sasuke's.

_'Who does he think he is...calling me Pinky and picking at my crush on Neji-kun_!' Sakura twitched at the thought of Sasuke calling her Mrs. Hyuga. She was the only one who knew that she liked Neji, she hadn't told anybody, not even Ino! And the fact that Sasuke knew killed her cool as she didn't want anyone to find out.

"He's gonna pay!" Sakura started to punch the air as she sat down at her desk, everyone turned to look at her but Sakura paid no mind to their looks.

* * *

So yeah...it's gonna be a bit NejiSaku but bare with it for it will become amazing and wonderful and SasuSaku will pop out! All in good time my dearies...all in good time...

Now enjoy this tidbit!

**Chapter 6 Preview**

Sasuke took a glance at the boys staring at him, he held his guitar in his hands and took a deep breath. He began to strum his, he closed his eyes as he felt the rhythm coarse through his hands.

He began to sing, each lyric hitting Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Shivers ran up their spines and they couldn't help but close their eyes.

Sasuke was from from good, he was amazing! Neji looked and Shikamaru, the both knew they found what they were missing. Sasuke finished off his song and opened his eyes to meet the smiling faces of his new friends.

"Uchiha...welcome aboard." Neji said as he held his hand out.

Sasuke smirked and took his hand, shaking it as he got up.

"Heh. Thanks."


	6. Tryouts and Conversations

So like, I'm trying to get better at this -_-;

And I'm sorry about the typos in the last chapter, I was writing it at like 12 am and I was half asleep. I'm so weak ;A;

Hopefully it's working out D; thanks guys for following it and favoriting it!

Now lets go on!

Disclaimer:...Naruto no es mio!

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon, school was over and people were rushing home to sleep and eat. Sasuke made his way through the gates, he had gotten used to the school and it wasn't much trouble like the last school. He actually made friends who happened to be waiting for him at Neji's house.

Sasuke held his guitar case and made his way to his bike. And by bike I mean motorcycle...yes...he rides a motorcycle.

He put on his helmet and heard squeals and laughter, the fan girls were staring at him as he pulled out from the parking lot.

Now the fangirls, that was something he'd have to get used to. At his last school there weren't really any girls gushing at him. They all seemed more interested in his brother Itachi.

Sasuke pulled up to a giant house, bigger than his mansion. He went up to the gates and they opened up for him.

"Hm, guess they know of my appearance." Sasuke drove down the driveway, he was greeted by a man in a tuxedo.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. Young Master Hyuga would be waiting for you in his room which will be on the east wing, can I park your bike?" Sasuke was bewildered but let the butler take his bike. He clutched onto his guitar case and made his way into the mansion.

It was amazing, beautiful, outrageous! A huge chandelier hung in the entrance, two staircases spiraled down, one on the left and one on the right. In the middle there was an entrance for the living room area. Sasuke was impressed, this beat his mansion by a lot.

"Wait...where the fuck is his room..." In that moment Sasuke heard his name and he looked up. Hinata stood on the balcony, smiling at Sasuke.

"Oh...Hinata-san. You live here too?" Hinata made her way downstairs, she nodded at Sasuke.

"Yup, my dad and Nii-san's dad live here. We live on the west wing and Nii-san and his father live on the east wing. I suppose you're looking for Nii-san? Well he's on the second floor of the east wing, you can't miss his room." Sasuke bowed and said thank you and made his way up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't get lost.

Sasuke made his way down a hallway, it had portraits of the Hyuga family and some of Neji when he was a child. He looked away from the picture and to a door that had writing all over it. He heard laughing and people saying "Dumbass" and "Naruto you're fucking gross!"

Sasuke knocked on the door, he heard shuffling and things falling. The door opened to reveal bright blue eyes and a wide grin.

"AH SASUKE-TEME!" Sasuke twitched at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Ah...Dobe..." Sasuke smirked as Naruto cringed, Naruto began to open up his mouth to fight back but was cut off by Neji.

Sasuke looked around, Neji's room was huge. He walked over to where the guys were sitting, it was a little lounge area, Shikamaru was playing with an air hockey table. Neji was sitting on a couch staring at a flat screen tv that hung above a fireplace. Sasuke turned to the right side of his room to see a corner where all the instruments and microphones were at.

"Ah Sasuke, you're here. You actually found my room, unlike these two idiots, they always get lost even though we've been friends since fucking middle school."

"Well your cousin showed me the way so..." Neji nodded his head, he forgot his cousin didn't have to go to Tenten's today.

"So uhm wanna get down to business?" Shikamaru asked, he put the puck down and turned the hockey table off. Sasuke looked at Neji, his eyes asking where to go.

"Ah here, sit here." Neji motioned to a small chair that was next to his desk.

Sasuke sat down and took out his acoustic guitar. The guys sat around him looking on with amusement.

"So uh I guess I'll start, this is one of my songs called Send the Pain Below." (A/N: Look it up on youtube, its by Chevelle but the acoustic version!)

Sasuke took a glance at the boys staring at him, he held his guitar in his hands and took a deep breath. He began to strum his guitar, he closed his eyes as he felt the rhythm coarse through his hands.

He began to sing, each lyric hitting Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Shivers ran up their spines and they couldn't help but close their eyes.

Sasuke was far from good, he was amazing! Neji looked at Shikamaru, they both knew they found what they were missing. Sasuke finished off his song and opened his eyes to meet the smiling faces of his new friends.

"Uchiha...welcome aboard." Neji said as he held his hand out.

Sasuke smirked and took his hand, shaking it as he got up.

"Heh. Thanks."

Naruto jumped up and down with excitement, Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look.

"SASUKE-TEME YOU WERE GREAT LIKE WOAH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Sasuke smirked.

"So, I guess it's official. Sasuke you're our vocalist and lead guitarist. Man...where'd you learn to sing and play like that?" Shikamaru scratched his head and laughed.

"Well I've been singing and playing guitar since I was like 8. I guess it was just always in me." Sasuke shrugged. A knock was heard at the door and everyone turned to look, it was the butler from earlier but this time he had a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Young Master, I brought drinks for you and your friends." Neji got up and took the tray from the middle aged man's hands.

"Thank you, Sugihara-san." A chorus of 'thank yous' were heard from behind Neji.

"You're very welcome boys, have a wonderful afternoon." And with that he closed the door.

"So...Neji." Neji placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of his tv. He turned to see Sasuke looking at him. He knew what he was going to ask.

"Yeah yeah...My dad and my uncle own some prestigious company. I really don't know much cause I'm not really looking forward to being the next head, all I know so far is that we own a like two hotel businesses, the Konoha airport, a chain of restaurants and we kinda own Konoha High..." Sasuke's eyes blared up and he choked on his drink.

"Kinda own Konoha High?!" Everyone looked at Sasuke with shock. From the two days that they've known Sasuke he wasn't one to yell or show much emotion.

Sasuke chuckled at their expression.

"Sorry it's just...man, you really are rich!" Naruto grinned.

"Well we kinda all are in some way, my family owns the Uzumaki Ramen Noodle chain! Shikamaru over here, his dad owns an exotic car dealership. Woo...those cars though."

Neji looked over at Sasuke, "The girls too, Ino's family own a floral company, Tenten's dad is the president of Chizuru Weaponry, Temari's family own the Konoha Mall and Sakura's parents...they own Cherry Blossom Records."

Sasuke's eyes perked up, Cherry Blossom Records. They were a record label known for signing indie bands and helping them get the popularity that they want.

"Woah..." Was all Sasuke could say.

Naruto chugged his drink and then looked at Sasuke,"Hey...Sasuke-teme...what about your family?" Sasuke looked around at the guys staring at him.

"My dad is the leader of the Uchiha Police Force. While we were away my uncle made sure the the academy was active here and my dad started up an academy up at my old town as well." The guys nodded their heads, impressed at Sasuke's family.

"So, are you going to be leader one day?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah after my older brother, Itachi." Sasuke sighed. That day was far off, either his brother would have to retire or die for Sasuke to be leader. He shook his head and looked on at the friends in front of him.

Maybe being in Konoha wouldn't be so bad.

"So Neji, how bout you and Sakura, ne ne?" Sasuke looked up at the sound of the pink haired girls name. He saw Neji turn a slight red.

"Eh...I was thinking about asking her soon..." Sasuke smirked, so he returned the feelings as well.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm telling you now though, be careful. I know you've liked Tenten since middle school. Just because you think you have no chance with her doesn't mean you can use Sakura as a way to get over her." Neji looked away, annoyance taking over his eyes.

"I'm not using her! I really do like her okay?" Neji snapped.

Shikamaru frowned, "I'm just saying...we're all friends. We don't want something bad to happen, you know?" Neji sighed and nodded his head.

"I know..."

Sasuke looked at his phone, it was 8. He had to be home before 9 since it was a school night. Sasuke announced his leaving and was walked out to the front by the guys. They all said their goodbyes and Sasuke left on his bike.

Something felt off though, he closed his eyes and an image of Neji and Sakura filled his mind. He opened his eyes and grunted. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Hm...I'm getting better don't cha think?! Well it's getting to the good part woooo!

**Chapter 7 Preview**

Sasuke looked on at Sakura, her pink hair dancing with the wind. She held a guitar in her hands and started to sing, Sasuke felt his body shiver. Her voice was beautiful, as she hit a high note Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes. He looked up to see her smiling, Sakura was something else. Sasuke tried to shrug off a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Blow the candles out,

looks like a solo tonight,

but I think I'll be alright.

Applauds and whistling were heard, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. Why did he miss the concert from a month ago? He saw her looking at someone, he followed her eyes to see her smiling at Neji.

Sasuke looked away.

_'I...can't like her...'_


	7. Concerts and Realizations

I'm starting to get into this story more and more each day. It's summer so I guess I'll be able to actually finish this story, but trust me its NO WHERE near finished.

Let us continue, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was a crisp November morning, it felt cool yet there was still warmth lingering in the air. Sakura held her jacket close to her body. She looked around the courtyard to her school, a month had passed since Sasuke came to Konoha High, he had became part of the group and everyday was a day filled with laughter with her friends.

In that month as well, Neji asked Sakura to be his girlfriend and of course Sakura told him yes. She felt happy, like everything was finally falling into place. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She felt someone behind her, they put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" She felt someone say into her ear. She giggled and then grabbed the hands.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura turned to see her white eyed boyfriend smiling. He kissed her cheek and she got up from the bench. He held her in his arms and snuggled up against her pink hair. Sakura took in his smell, it made her feel safe.

"Ayy, lovebirds, get a room!" Sakura looked up to see her friends gleaming at her and Neji.

Sakura laughed at her best friend Ino. No doubt about it, Sakura was on cloud nine.

The day went on by fast, it was finally the last period of the day. Chemistry. Sakura sat down at her desk and waited for Kakashi-sensei to come in.

_'Who am I kidding, he isn't gonna be here til 5 minutes before the bell rings to go home.'_ Sakura chuckled to herself and heard a chair move besides her. She turned to see Sasuke sitting down, he placed his guitar case next to his desk.

During the month of October, Sasuke became a great part of Far from Awake. They had became popular, even to the point where they had to miss the girls concert during Halloween since they had their own concert that day.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked at Sakura and gave her a smirk.

During the month they had become close, you can say almost like new best friends. But it was odd, because they felt like they had known each other for a very long time. (teehee :3)

"So,Sasuke-kun, are you and the guys FOR SURE going to our concert tomorrow!?" Sakura frowned, remembering how they had to cancel on the girls the last time.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah we made sure no one scheduled us that day, so yeah we'll be there, don't worry Pinky." Sakura glared at Sasuke, he always called her Pinky, it kinda became her pet name.

Sasuke scoffed, how he loved picking on her. Some time passed and Sakura and Sasuke spent it talking about Sakura's relationship with Neji.

"Yeah...It's been a month and he already says he's in love with me. It's scary." Sakura blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Hn, why?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and sighed.

"Because, love, shouldn't it take a while? It feels too fast, one day I feel like he doesn't even acknowledge me and the next he's telling me he's in love. Besides, its weird that his crush on Tenten disappeared so fast you know? I remember he was crazy about her in middle school." Sadness took over Sakura's eyes and Sasuke noticed this. He hestitated wondering what to say.

"Don't worry, Pinky. I'm sure he means it, he's always talking about how he loves being with you." Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

"Really?"

"Really. So smile, you look ugly when you frown." Sakura beamed a smile at Sasuke, her green eyes brightening. Sasuke felt his heart flutter and felt his cheeks heat up. He looked away before Sakura could see.

_'I need to stop this feeling...'_ Sasuke turned his head to the sound of a door opening, a flash of silver crossed his eyes.

"Hey class, sorry there was a meeting for-" Kakashi was cut off to the sound of a bell.

He chuckled nervously, Tsunade, the principal, was going to kick his ass again.

The class got up and everyone started pouring out. Sasuke picked up his guitar case and made his way to the parking lot. As he was walking by the gates he saw Neji and Sakura. They were embracing each other and Neji kissed her forehead. He saw as Sakura blushed and kissed him on the cheek. He looked away fast and fastened his pace, he felt a pang in his chest.

_'I really need to stop feeling like this dammit...'_ Sasuke clenched his jaw as he arrived to his motorcycle. He mounted on and strapped on his helmet. He sighed, just when did he start feeling this way for the pink haired girl you ask? Not even Sasuke knew.

Somewhere in between the chatting online, the texts, and the days she would go look at the guys practice, he fell for her. But of course he had to keep it to himself or else trouble would ensue.

Sasuke sighed, it was something he was doing more and more, sighing.

_'Great...'_

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth, the buckles to her combat boots shook as she stopped to see her friends walking in with their instruments. It was the night of their concert, she could already hear the crowd outside. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror to the back room.

She was wearing her combat boots with jeans, a grey v-neck and her favorite black jacket. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had on eyeliner.

Hinata came up to her, she was wearing black shorts and blue stockings with her black converses, she wore a giant blue and white striped sweater.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nervously smiled at Hinata. This was going to be the first time Neji would hear her play in front of a crowd.

"I-i guess..." Hinata was usually the shy one, but something about concerts always made her confident. In this case, it was the opposite for Sakura, who looked like she was going to faint any minute.

Ino, Tenten and Temari walked in, Ino was wearing jeans and a simple baseball t-shirt, she had on a black and white wristband on each wrist to comfort her for the night. Tenten had on cargos, a black tank that was covered by a lacey blouse and Temari wore a purple blouse and black skinnies.

"Okay guys ready? Show starts in 5!" The girls all nodded and headed towards the stage, this was it.

Sakura took a deep breath and jumped out onto stage, her persona completely changing from nervous to excited.

"HOW ARE WE DOING KONOHA!?" Sakura yelled into her microphone, she held on tight to her guitar as everyone in the crowd yelled and whistled.

"We're Hardly Breathing and we've come to shower you with our presence!" The girls were all in their places Hinata and Sakura started to strum some chords and then the drums kicked in.

The boys were standing right in front of them, each grinning as the girls completely lost themselves into their musics. Sakura jumped around, and headbanged to the sound of the music, her voice overtaking the venue.

Sasuke looked in awe, he never heard Sakura sing before. Her stage presence was amazing, she was full of energy and she sang her out.

Sasuke couldn't help but keep his eyes on her.

The concert flew by, each song was just as great as the other.

"So you guys, this is the last one for the night!" Everyone in the crowd, including the boys groaned and yelled 'No!'.

"And to end this amazing night, Hinata and I are gonna be the only ones on stage cause we're gonna play an acoustic song for you guys!" That really made the crowd cheer! Sakura grinned and looked on to see the boys.

"This song is called Candles, hope you like it!" (Look up Candles Acoustic by Hey Monday now!)

Sasuke looked on at Sakura, her pink hair dancing with the wind. She held a guitar in her hands and started to sing, Sasuke felt his body shiver. Her voice was beautiful, as she hit a high note Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes. He looked up to see her smiling, Sakura was something else. Sasuke tried to shrug off a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Blow the candles out,

looks like a solo tonight,

but I think I'll be alright.

Applauds and whistling were heard, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. Why did he miss the concert from a month ago? He saw her looking at someone, he followed her eyes to see her smiling at Neji.

Sasuke looked away.

_'I...can't like her...'_

The girls all came onto stage, they all waved and cheered on. Sakura and Hinata threw their guitar picks into the crowd and Ino threw her drumsticks. The boys rushed out from the crowd to go meet the girls by the vans.

Sasuke looked around and spotted pink and blonde, they were putting their equipment up into Ino's van. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell to them but was cut off by Neji.

"Babe!" Sakura turned around, she smiled and squealed and ran into Neji's arms. Sasuke grimaced and walked towards the group. Shikamaru made his way to Ino and held her and Naruto went up to Hinata, commenting on how great she was.

Sasuke stood behind them and felt someone come up next to him, he turned to see Temari leaning back on the brick wall of the venue.

"You okay, Uchiha?" Sasuke grunted a 'yes' and Temari scoffed.

"I can see right through you, boy." She looked up to see Sakura and Neji holding each other, they could never get off of each other. "I know, Uchiha. I saw the way you looked at her_."_

Sasuke looked at the ground, "It was nothing...it's nothing. Just...don't tell anyone.." Temari scoffed again.

"You honestly think I'd say something that could potentially hurt your friendship with Neji and Sakura? Of course I'm not gonna say anything you dimwit, just...be careful okay?" Sasuke nodded and continued to look on at Sakura, she was smiling and chattering away with Neji. Her eyes lingered and she met Sasuke's eyes. She smiled and waved at him, Sasuke lifted his hand, nodding at her.

He sighed. What he would do to be Neji.

* * *

I'm liking this you guys! Like so much! You have no idea! I already updated twice in one day!

I can't wait to get more and more into this! Agh poor Sasuke /:

**Chapter 8 Preview**

Sakura looked at her phone, she had 5 missed calls and 10 messages all from Neji.

_'Where the fuck are you?!'_ one read, she clicked to see more.

_'Answer me Sakura.'_

Sakura flinched, Neji had been acting weird lately.

She quickly responded to him. She waited a moment and then felt her phone vibrate. She opened her message box and clicked on Neji's.

_'Fuck off.'_ Sakura panicked, what was going on?!


	8. Bracelets and Possesive Boyfriends

Hey guys, it's me again! So, to give a few explanations, yeah some of the things that are going to happen to Sakura did happen to me, maybe this is why I'm getting so into the story.

Well, lets go on!

Disclaimer: PERO POR QUE?! NARUTO NO ES MINE!

* * *

It was three weeks after the concert, school was getting ready to let out for Thanksgiving break. Sakura was glowing as she walked down the hallway, hand in hand with Neji.

They had been together for almost two months and Sakura still had that lingering feeling that everying felt too fast. She looked down at her wrist to see a bracelet, Neji had given it to her the night of the concert when he dropped her off at her house.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura got on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Neji's lips, he returned the kiss and held onto her hips as she placed her arms around his neck. She pulled apart from him and looked into his eyes.

"Babe, look." He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened as she took the box into her hands, she opened it to see a silver bracelet, a single charm hanging. It was a blue lily encrusted with blue crystals. Sakura smiled a bit, it was gorgeous but she felt like it wasn't really meant for her, she didn't really like lilies.

"Like it?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Of course! I love it!" Neji took the bracelet and placed it on her wrist.

"I love you, Sakura. And I want everyone to know you're mine." He held her tight as he finished his sentence, Sakura hesitated.

"I love you too, Neji-kun." He leaned down and kissed her one last time before he left.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sakura sighed, recently Neji had become...possesive. He was always holding onto her, he called her almost every night, messaged her every minute of the day, and if she didn't reply he'd text her at least 10 times.

Neji walked her to her last class and leaned in to kiss her. That was another thing, he was very touchy and always wanted to kiss her and have his hands on her. Sakura pretended to fall away from Neji.

"Ah are you okay?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded and gave Neji a hug. The bell rang signaling that they were late.

"Ah I have to go!" Sakura began to walk away but felt Neji's grip.

"It's Kakashi-sensei we're talking about, besides I have gym so it doesn't matter if I'm late." He brought her close to him and Sakura began to squirm.

"Neji. I really have to go, I have to finish up a project with Sasuke-" Neji cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Heh...Uchiha. I don't like how you two are are so close..." Sakura looked at him with bewilderment. Where was this coming from?

"Look babe, don't worry okay." She kissed him on the lips to make him stop his negativity. He sighed and kissed her back.

"Okay well bye...I guess." He began to walk off but then turned back and grabbed Sakura.

"I love you." He looked at Sakura and Sakura smiled.

"Me too." She managed to say, and walked off leaving a silent Neji behind.

Sakura sat down at her desk, sighing and holding her head in her hands. Neji was tiring her out and she just couldn't handle it anymore. She loved him yes but his behavior was out of control.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who had his head down, his eyes closed as he listened to music.

She tapped his head and saw his eyes open up, he yawned a bit and Sakura's heart fluttered. Sasuke was really cute, she couldn't deny that. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and rubbed his eyes.

"Whats up, Pinky?" Sakura sighed and felt a knot in her stomach.

"Is it him again?" Sakura nodded, everytime Neji did something weird she confided in Sasuke. She would talk to her friends but they would only want to confront Neji.

"He's been really needy, possesive and I told him how I needed to come to class to work on a project with you and he totally reacted weird." Sasuke looked at the door, he could of sworn he saw white eyes looking in. He shook his head and looked at Sakura.

"Hm...sounds like he needs to chill." Sasuke looked back at the door, the presence was gone.

"Yeah...I really don't know what to do..." Sakura felt a heavy weight on her shoulders.

The bell finally rang as Kakashi-sensei made his way into the classroom. He felt tears running down his masked face as he saw Tsunade storming to his room.

"HAVE MERCY ON ME PLEASE!?"

* * *

Sakura made her way to her buggy, she sat in her car for a while before she turned it on. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Neji, she was too tired to kiss and hug.

Sakura looked at her phone, she had 5 missed calls and 10 messages all from Neji.

_'Where the fuck are you?!_' one read, she clicked to see more.

_'Answer me Sakura.'_

Sakura flinched, Neji had been acting too weird lately.

She quickly responded to him. She waited a moment and then felt her phone vibrate. She opened her message box and clicked on Neji's.

_'Fuck off._' Sakura panicked, what was going on?!

She decided to call him only to hear the voicemail. She tried a few more times but failed. She messaged him back.

_'Babe, please stop!'_ Sakura felt a pang in her chest and looked down to see a message from Neji.

_'Where the hell were you?! I've been waiting and you don't fucking answer?! Who are you with?!'_

Sakura flinched again. She sighed and felt her phone vibrating, she answered.

"H-hello?" Sakura heard someone breathing into the phone.

"Where are you?!" Sakura pulled the phone from her ear and felt her ears warm up.

"I'm heading home, Neji-kun. I'm tired..." Sakura heard him scoff.

"Too tired to even fucking see me?!" Sakura felt her eyes water up. She never heard Neji so mad.

"I'm sorry..." Neji stayed quiet.

"Whatever." And the phone clicked. Sakura felt tears run down her cheeks, this wasn't the Neji she knew.

Sakura made her way home, she looked at the sky to see gray clouds rolling in.

_'Oh please don't rain...'_ Sakura pulled up to her house and made her way into her house, at that moment rain began to pour down.

_'Good thing I'm home._' Sakura opened the door and went up the stairs towards her room. She went into her restroom and changed into a giant black shirt, it went all the way to her knees. Underneath she wore short shorts.

She pulled her hair back and after that threw herself onto her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing up her hand to her face.

_'Neji-kun...'_

She turned to her side and brought out her phone.

No messages.

Sakura began to dial a number on her phone. She waited as it rang and heard someone pick up.

"Pinky?"

* * *

The next day Sakura couldn't help but walk around nervously in the courtyard. Sasuke stared at her as she bit her lip and pulled out her phone every minute. He looked as she stopped and looked everywhere.

"Where is he...?" Sasuke frowned.

Neji was his friend, he was almost like him but there were differences between them. Sasuke had a somewhat lazy demeanor while Neji was a perfectionist.

"Hn...Uchiha." Sasuke and Sakura both turned around to meet the said perfectionist. He scowled at them, looking at Sasuke then Sakura. He brushed past Sasuke and grabbed Sakura by her wrist.

"Neji...kun?" Sakura looked at him, worry in her eyes. He started to walk off, pulling Sakura with him. She looked at Sasuke, her eyes meeting his.

He looked down and began to walk away, Sakura was Neji's and there was nothing he could do.

Neji came to a stop when they reached the cherry blossom tree they always sat under. He stood facing away from her, quiet at first.

"I want to apologize for my actions yesterday...I acted immature and I was unfair to you." He turned around and gave her a soft smile, Sakura opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Neji's lips.

He held her by her hips and pulled away, smiling at her, while placing his forehead on hers.

Little did they know that dark obsidian eyes were staring at the couple, the eyes filled with disappointment.

* * *

Hah, next chapter shall be better. I belittle my self too much -_-;

**Chapter 9 Preview**

"Oi...dobe."

"What now, Teme?!"

"When did you put the turkey in the oven...?"

"..."

"..."

"Balls."


	9. Thanksgiving and Fires

So I wanted to get away from angsty, sad, serious stuff and take a break and do something funny for a change. When I first got into writing Together Forever? I wanted it to be humorous but somehow that turned around. Anyways, there will be one sided SasuSaku in this one, maybe even a good SasuSaku moment e.e'

Disclaimer: Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto...I'm not Masashi Kishimoto...so...yeah.

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving and the gang was hanging out underneath the cherry blossom tree as always.

Neji sat on the picnic table, Sakura nestled in between his legs. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor by the tree, while Shikamaru and Ino stood in front of them.

"So you guys, what are the plans for tomorrow? Everyone free?" Sakura asked.

Everyone nodded and said yeah.

"Pretty much all our parents are going to a company party or out of town, we should have like our own dinner at someone's house!" Everyone agreed to Tenten's suggestion.

"How about my house?" Sasuke pitched in, everyone immediately turned to him with excited eyes, except for Neji of course.

"My parents are gonna be out of town so it's just gonna be my brother and I. He's gonna go out with his friends anyways, so we'll have the house to ourselves." Everyone liked the idea, it would be nice way to get to know their friend even more. And the best part, they got to go into his giant mansion!

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. The friends all said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways.

"Tomorrow at 1 pm at Uchiha's!" Yelled out Naruto to everyone as they dispersed.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

It was the day of Thanksgiving and the friends were all running around the kitchen trying to prepare the dishes.

"WHERES THE TURKEY?!" Everyone ran around frantically, that was the only missing piece to their dinner and it would take at least and hour to cook.

"Didn't Naruto have it?"

"Where is he?"

"DOBE?!"

"Naruto!"

Meanwhile...

"Heh...don't worry Mr. Turkey, I won't let them hurt you."

Naruto sat in the pantry, holding the turkey in his arms. He couldn't help but get attached to the carcass that was meant to his food! It was just so sad!

The door busted open and Naruto looked up to see a Sakura.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOO"

"HE HAD A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW!

* * *

An hour later, after Naruto begged to be the one in charge of the turkey, everyone sat in the living room watching tv.

Sasuke sat on a recliner, facing towards the tv. He couldn't help but notice that Sakura and Neji were missing.

"Heh, they're probably somewhere fucking around." Shikamaru said as he played with Ino's hair.

"Ugh, they're always all over each other! I remember that one time I walked in on them making out in the restroom!" Ino stuck out her tongue, "It was so gross!"

Sasuke and Tenten tensed up and they both noticed and looked at each other.

_'Wait...why is...'_ Sasuke looked at Tenten as she quickly looked to the tv.

Sasuke then decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. He got up and made his way to the kitchen only to stop in the hallway to see Sakura sitting on the counter, Neji holding her and kissing her neck.

Sasuke froze and felt himself heat up, he wanted to look away but couldn't. They hadn't noticed his presence and Neji continued.

"Mmm...okay can you...can you stop please?" Sakura looked up at the ceiling, she looked miserable. Sasuke jumped away and hid by the doorway, listening to what they were saying.

"Come on, we hardly get any alone time."

"Neji-kun, we're in Sasuke's kitchen. We should show respect!"

"Why is it always about Sasuke!?"

"Neji, what is wrong with you I'm just saying it's not right to do...things like this in someone elses house!"

"Whatever..." Sasuke heard shuffling and then realized that someone was walking. His eyes widened as he wondered what to do and just casually walked into the kitchen as if he had barely made his way over. Neji was the one walking out and he bumped into Sasuke not bothering to apologize.

Sasuke reached the fridge only to see Sakura still sitting on the counter with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Sasuke made his way to her and put his hand on her cheek and made her look up at him.

Tears were streaming down her face, her green eyes glistening with obvious hurt.

"You okay, Pinky?" Sakura brushed Sasuke's hand away and continued on to brush away her tears.

She looked at him, a fake smile on her face.

"Don't worry...just..." Sasuke nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Why?" Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Why what?" Sasuke sighed and brushed his hair back, looking away from Sakura.

"Why do you deal with it?" Sakura bit her lip and looked down at her lap, fidgeting with the pockets to her hoodie.

"I...love him...I guess." Sasuke scoffed.

"You guess?"

Sakura nodded and continued to look down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You know...if I were him I'd give you the world..."

And with that Sasuke left the room, apparently forgetting about his drink.

Sakura stared on as his shadow disappeared.

_'What is that supposed to mean...?'_

* * *

"Oi...dobe."

"What now, Teme?!"

"When did you put the turkey in the oven...?"

"..."

"..."

"Balls."

Everyone frantically got up from where they were sitting and ran into the kitchen to see smoking coming out from the oven.

It was now 5:30 and the teens were far from hungry, Sakura being the most stating that she didn't have breakfast.

Hinata was the one to open to oven, the smoke now came out strongly. Everyone coughed and glared at Naruto who was scratching his head, laughing nervously.

"Ehehe...so...mashed potatoes and stuffing it is!" Naruto turned on his heel and ran off into the dining room.

Everyone sighed, what a thanksgiving dinner it was indeed.

Sakura stood in front of the oven looking at the burnt turkey.

Ino stopped and tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Uhm Sakura, let's go!" Ino twitched as Sakura turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"But...turkey.." was all that came out of her mouth as she began to sob.

Ino sighed and fought the urge to laugh.

They both joined everyone else at the table and looked at servings in front of them.

A loud noise was heard and everyone turned to Sakura who had her head on her plate.

"Uhm...well...ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto smiled as he reached out to serve himself some mashed potatoes only to knock over a lit candle.

The food was all engulfed in flames and everyone just sat silently, watching their hard work burn.

"NARUTO!"

"DOBE!"

"DUMBASS!"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"So...who wants ramen?"

* * *

T^T I KEEP DISAPPOINTING MYSELF! It's like I have all these great ideas in my head but I go blank. I need to start planning things out!

**Chapter 10 Preview**

Ino mindlessy wandered down the hall, trying to find her pink haired friend.

"Ah, Sakura I'm gonna kill you for not showing up to practice last night!" she said to herself as the turned a corner. She jumped back as she heard two familiar voices.

One was a girl and the other a boy.

"When, Neji! I need to know!"

"Soon...okay?"

"That's what you said last time!"

"I promise soon, I've already started my plan and it seems to be working."

"You're only hurting her by treating her like shit!"

"I know, Tenten but either way she'll be hurt, might as well get her ready..."

Ino's eyes widened with shock and then she felt herself heat up.

No one hurt her best friend.

No one.


	10. Truth and Surprises

Sigh...let's hope I get better /:

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

It was a few days after Thanksgiving and Sakura couldn't help but feel depressed. It seemed like almost every other day Neji would get mad at her and would ignore her until he decided to forgive her for whatever she had done wrong. It was taking a toll on Sakura and especially on her friendships.

She rarely went out with any of her friends, she stayed locked up in her room, waiting for Neji to call. If she didn't answer he would get mad, it was tiring but she didn't want to anger him.

After all, she loved him, right?

Sakura had even gone as far as to missing practices, the band hadn't gotten any shows recently cause of this.

Sakura bit her lip as she sat with her cat in her arms, she looked at her phone.

Was this what she wanted?

Sakura closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, not noticing the endlessly vibrating phone next to her.

Sakura woke up the next morning, it was a Saturday meaning no school. She sat up and stretched her arms out, yawning. She looked down at her phone.

5 messages, 3 missed calls.

_'Great...he's going to get mad again..._' She threw her phone across the bed and decided she wouldn't deal with it. Today she wanted to practice her music on her own, without worrying over Neji and his tantrums.

"I guess I'm falling from cloud nine..."

The weekend went by pretty quick, and Sakura yet again missed a practice.

"What do I do..."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and a blonde girl was wandering around Konoha high.

"I swear Sakura's been missing too many practices!" Ino huffed as she walked up the stairs.

"At this rate we're never going to play another show!"

She looked into the rooms that she passed by, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink only to find that she had no luck whatsoever.

Ino mindlessy wandered down the hall, trying to find her pink haired friend.

"Ah, Sakura I'm gonna kill you for not showing up to practice last night!" she said to herself as the turned a corner. She jumped back as she heard two familiar voices.

One was a girl and the other a boy.

"When, Neji! I need to know!"

"Soon...okay?"

"That's what you said last time!"

"I promise soon, I've already started my plan and it seems to be working."

"You're only hurting her by treating her like shit! I don't know if you've forgotten but she's my best friend, Neji!"

"I know, Tenten but either way she'll be hurt, might as well get her ready..."

Ino's eyes widened with shock and then she felt herself heat up.

No one hurt her best friend.

No one.

Ino went the opposite way, walking and then running. She wished she never heard what she she was running she saw a flash of black and felt herself run into something hard.

"OW WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOI- oh Sasuke...it's you!" Sasuke looked down to see Ino stepping away from him.

"Why are you running?" Sasuke had a questioning look on his face, he had his guitar case propped up next to him.

"I...just...uh..have you seen Sakura?!" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I don't think she came to school today..." Sasuke turned to look out the window only to be distracted by girl's voice.

"Ah..Ino! Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head to see Tenten with a trailing Neji. Sasuke's eyes widened as he rarely saw those two together.

He noticed Ino's facial expression change from neutral to a scowl.

Neji looked at Ino and then glared at Sasuke and started to walk off. He stopped midway only to turn to Sasuke, a scowl still on his face.

"I don't understand why you're carrying that guitar around..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Hyuga?"

Neji chuckled.

"Since I'm the leader of the band...I'm ruling you out." With that he walked off.

Sasuke froze, still trying to process what happened in his head.

"Well uhm...I have to go...uh...see you next practice then Ino! Bye!" the brunette ran off following in Neji's trail.

"Tch...trying to act all tough and innocent..." Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at Ino.

"What are you talking about?" Ino sighed and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

"We're in the school, Ino!" Ino continued to put the cigarette to her mouth.

"Eh...Let them suspend me. I'd like to take a break," she lit up the cigarette and took a drag.

"Anyways, do you really wanna know what I was talking about?" Ino propped herself against the wall by a window, she brushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"Neji...Neji's only leading Sakura on."

Sasuke bit his lip, he felt his insides bubble.

"How-"

"How do I know?" She exhaled smoke and threw the bud to the floor and squished it with her converse.

Sasuke nodded for Ino to proceed.

"I heard them talking...Let's just say, Neji's only trying to get rid of Sakura so he can be with Tenten."

Sasuke inhaled deeply, he felt himself shaking, he felt the earth shaking under him as he looked out the window to see Neji and Tenten walking out the school, side by side.

He picked up his guitar and excused himself from Ino.

"Oi, Sasuke...I see the way you look at her...I wish it was you and not him..."

Sasuke stopped and then continued to walk.

_'So do I, Ino. So do I.'_

* * *

Sakura made her way to the front of the school, she had missed school that day. She did not feel emotionally ready to face Neji, but after some thinking she decided to go up to him and deal with things herself.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a couple embracing by the gates, they were intertwined in a kiss.

Sakura squinted her eyes, only to make out the figures. She gasped loud enough to cause the couple to stop their actions.

"Ten...ten..? Ne...ji?

Sakura took a step back, taking in what was going on in front of her.

"This...this..." She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and then at the white eyes looking at her. She ripped the bracelet off and threw it at couple.

"Sakura!" Tenten started to walk up to her, reaching her hand out.

Sakura shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"You know...I'm actually glad...this is over." She looked at Neji, a smile on her face. He winced as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"You just toyed with me...huh?" She turned to look at Tenten who was now fidgeting at the position she found herself in.

"And of course with your crush from our middle school years..." Sakura looked down.

"Sakura...It wasn't meant to be this way...we were going to tell you..."

"Tell her how you were just trying to treat her like shit so she would leave?" Sakura, Neji and Tenten turned their heads to look at the person who spoke. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put his arm around her shoulders, Sakura looked up to look at Sasuke. His black tresses swayed with the wind, Sakura felt herself blush at the sudden movement. Sasuke tightened his grip on her as Neji's eyes turned into slits, he was not pleased.

"Uchiha, you stay out of this!" Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Neji and at Sasuke back and forth.

"I...can't do this..." Tears started to flow down Sakura's face once more and she ran off heading towards the parking lot.

Sasuke looked over at Neji before he followed her.

"I can care less about being in the band...sayonara."

Sakura clung to her chest as she sat in her car, she placed her head on the steering wheel closing her eyes.

'Why...why...why!?'

Sakura sighed as she turned her car on, in a way though, she felt relieved.

Sakura was distracted by a knock at her window, she turned to see Sasuke peering into her car with obvious concern. She lowered the window and frowned at him.

"Is it okay...if I go over to your house?" Sakura bit her lip and nodded her head, a solemn look in her eyes.

Sasuke walked over to the passenger seat and sat in her little buggy. Sakura then drove off, never once opening her mouth and never once looking at Sasuke.

The ride to Sakura's house was very silent, occasionally Sasuke would point out a song on the radio that he liked and Sakura would only reply with a small, tiny smile.

Once they got to Sakura's house, they made their way up to the front door. Sakura fidgeted with her guitar case and her messenger bag. Sasuke took note of this and took the guitar case off of her arms, Sakura showing him a small smile of gratitude.

Sakura unlocked the door and they were welcomed by Sakura's cat.

They made their way up to her room, an awakward silence floating between them. Sasuke looked around to see pictures of a small Sakura and her parents. He felt his heart throb a bit, a wave of nostalgia rushing over him.

_'This...looks familiar?'_

"Sasuke-kun, you thirsty?" Sasuke snapped out of his trance and looked at Sakura and nodded his head in response.

"Mkay, be right back! Make yourself at home!" Sasuke watched her walkoff, he looked around the bright room to see a few posters of bands he knew. From Tegan and Sara to My Chemical Romance, her walls were almost buried in posters, but if you looked hard enough you could see her walls were originally pink. Sasuke walked over to the corner of her room only to sit in a giant blue bean bag, his eyes widened as he felt himself getting sucked in.

"Oi..." Sasuke saw nothing but blue for awhile until he felt someone tugging his foot.

"Sakura?" He heard giggling and began to see the bright light in her room, he looked around to see Sakura smiling at him while putting down drinks on her night stand.

"That always happens to me! That thing's like a fucking vortex!" Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, she was being adorable...too adorable.

She pouted at him, glaring a bit and reached out to poke his cheek. He looked up at her with a questioning look in his eyes but she looked down at her hands.

"Sasuke-kun...thanks..." She looked up at Sasuke with tears in her eyes, yet still smiling.

Sasuke stared at her, he felt heat rush in his body as she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his neck. Sasuke hesitated to process the fact that the pink haired girl was embracing him and slowly start to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome...Sakura.." They stayed like that for a while until Sakura slightly pulled way, her arms still around his neck. She looked up at him and smiled, their faces a mere inches away.

Sakura's face turned a beet red and she caught herself staring at Sasuke's lips and turned away.

'Why is he so attractive...I shouldn't be thinking this he's my best friend!' Sakura felt her face being turned around only to meet Sasuke's closed eyes. She felt something warm and soft pressed on her lips and she looked down to see Sasuke kissing her.

_'He has...soft...lips...'_ And with that, Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, not a sexual one like Neji would usually give her. It was innocent but it was filled with passion. Sakura couldn't help but feel herself weaken as he pulled her in tighter. He pulled away and looked at her eyes and then put his head on her shoulder.

Sakura looked on, fazed, with a blush creeping over her face.

What...just happened?

* * *

Okay okay, I liked this one for once! YATTA!

Sorry for the late update -.-;

**Chapter 10 Preview**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as her best friend shook her over and over again.

"YOU KISSED SASUKKKKEEEEEEE!YOU KISSED CHICKEN BOY?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a few steps away from Ino, she sighed as she looked out the window only to see said chicken boy sitting on a bench with Naruto.

"HOW WAS IT!? WAS HE A GOOD KISSER!? I BET SO I MEAN HAVE YOU SEE THAT DAMN FACE?! HAVE YOU TWO TALKED?!" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Uhm well..."


End file.
